kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Gary Fukuyama
|label2 = Kamen Rider Duke Kamen Rider Den‑O Golem Form |complex2 = |-|1= Kamen Rider Duke |-|2= Kamen Rider Den‑O Golem Form |cast = Alberto Rosende |seasons = Kamen Rider U.S.A. }} Gary Fukuyama is Personality Gary is always trying to sweet talk with her on to getting a date with her Bailey but normally success. Family *Bailey Trexler - wife, Kamen Rider Marquis History Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs to be added. to be added. Rider Powers Like the Armored Riders and his fellow New Generation Riders, Kamen Rider Duke's forms are called . His Genesis Driver announces before every transformation. By pushing the Genesis Driver's Seaboll Compressor into the Energy Lockseed after transforming from one to two times, Duke can activate one of two finishing moves based on his current Arms form: or . In addition to the Genesis Driver's finishing moves, Duke can perform a finishing attack by inserting an Energy Lockseed into the Energy Drive Bay of his Sonic Arrow. is Duke's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Duke's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. - Lemon Energy= Lemon Energy Arms *'Height': 206 cm *'Weight': 119 kg Original Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.7 t. *'Kicking power': 19.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. (72 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.4 sec. is Duke's default lemon-based armored European Knight/Archer form. Accessed through the Lemon Energy Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. This form debuts in episode 14, but its transformation sequence debuts in episode 28. While assuming Lemon Energy Arms, Duke dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. Compared to his fellow New Generation Riders, Duke has the hardest punches and kicks. However, his agility stats are subpar. Ryoma later tweaks his Genesis Driver to increase the overall performance of Duke's stats, allowing him to combat Over Lord Shinmugurun with relative ease whereas Gaim Kachidoki Arms struggled to fight against Shinmugurun. In episode 40, Duke also has an invisible/camouflage ability to manage escaping when Redyue uses hypnosis to channeling Gaim to see his vision. This Arms has two Rider Shooting finishing attacks. * : After Duke locks the Lemon Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow, he fires a powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target forms a lemon slice for a brief second before exploding. **Duke's second Sonic Volley much like the combination of himself's Lemon Energy Squash finisher and Baron's shooting version Sonic Volley: First his Sonic Arrow shows extending, then he shoots a powerful arrow shot that Lemon pierces through the target. *Unnamed finisher: After Duke activates his Genesis Driver's Squash function, he fuels all the energy from the Lemon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into multiple illusions of himself that surround the target before he executes his Sonic Arrow's standard Lemon Energy-like finishing attack. Appearances: }} - Den-O = is Den-O's most basic default form undersuit, and, for a long while, Gary's default form. This is because of his meek personality not generating enough willpower to give himself a proper Den-O form, until near the end, where he finally generates enough willpower to make his default form become Golem Form. Plat Form is a black and white form that is activated when first initiating a transformation using a Rider Pass. If the corresponding color-coded button is selected, then by swiping the Pass once more, a form change will occur. Gary rarely uses this form, as it does not have sufficient armor and pales in comparison to the abilities of the other forms. Only when he does not want the assistance of the Tarōs or is transitioning into Rainbow Form, does he use this form. Plat Form is designed and named after a railway platform, as a reference to the fact Den-O Riders use their Platforms as a armor template. - Golem= Golem Form }}}} Equipment Devices * - Transformation device * - Gives access to Duke's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons * - Weapons that come with the Arms: ** - Duke Lemon Energy Arms' personal weapon Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Heroes Category:U.S.A. Riders Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. Category:Super Hero Taisen Epic: Kamen Rider Hawkeye Category:Ninja Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ninja Category:Relatives